Just Because I'm Different
by roseweasleygamgee
Summary: Meet Rachel, she's new and when she tries to befriend the six heroes from book five, high hostilities, calamity, and some crazy romance ensues! I know that it sounds kinda lame, but please give it a chance...
1. Attack of the Killer Shoes

center "Just Because I'm Different."/center  
  
**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, Harry Potter's not mine! Obviously, or else I wouldn't be posting my ideas for all to see here. I'd be putting them in some very large book and making millions off of them. One day.**  
  
centerChapter 1: Attack of the Killer Shoes/center  
  
The Hogwarts Express rumbled along, hills and streams rolling by pleasantly. Harry once again found himself in a compartment with Ginny and Neville; Ron and Hermione off with their Prefect duties and all. The cart was about ready to explode with uncomfortable silence.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud thump outside the compartment, followed by an "Ouch!" Luna Lovegood entered the compartment smiling contentedly. "Hi." She said, looking around. "Where's Ronald?" She asked, focusing her stare on Harry. When he didn't respond she took a seat next to Ginny, who was eyeing her oddly. Luna looked at the door as another girl followed her in, or tried to.  
  
The girl got to the door, and then tripped over her enormously tall high heels. She landed sprawled on the floor, her wavy reddish-brown hair all over her face. This explained the loud thump that they'd heard earlier. "Ouch." She said bluntly before erupting into a fit of giggles.  
  
Harry looked around at the others, very confused. Neville looked a little frightened by these strange antics. Ginny looked confused and appalled. Luna was just smiling dazedly at the latest copy of The Quibbler.  
  
The girl seemed to have just noticed the others looking at her funny. Her laughter dwindled, and she got up, dusting herself off. She was still smiling, but her smile seemed a little forced and her face had turned a rather bright shade of red. "Erm, can I sit there?" She asked Neville, pointing to the window seat next to his. Neville cast a frightened glace at Harry before nodding.  
  
The girl took two steps toward him, before tripping again and tumbling forward; her head hitting the window with a sickening thud. She ripped the shoes off of her feet and threw them at the opposite wall with an angry cry. "Okay mum!" She said to herself. "I tried the shoes! They almost gave me a concussion, are you happy now?"  
  
To Harry the situation would have been funny, had he not been trapped in a compartment with this psychopath. Luna was still smiling dreamily, but had put down The Quibbler and was now looking at the girl.  
  
"Hand up?" The girl asked Neville jovially, as though she had not just erupted at a pair of shoes. Neville looked as though touching this girl was the last thing that he would like to be doing at the moment. Actually what he looked as though he wanted to be doing was getting as far away as possible from the girl. But, he politely gave her his hand and pulled her up. "Thanks." She told him not letting his hand go. "My name's Rachel." She shook his hand lightly, now smiling happily at him.  
  
"Neville," He replied bluntly.  
  
"Longbottom?" She asked, a blush rising to her cheeks.  
  
He nodded, and she carefully avoided his eyes. She let go of his hand, and turned to Harry, grabbing his hand and shaking it excitedly. "And you're 'the amazing Saint Potter' that I've heard so much about."  
  
"Thanks for enlightening me." He told her with a strange look.  
  
The girl let go, nodding at Ginny. "Ginny," she said, her face turning very, very, red. "Were you able to fix your shoes?"  
  
"Yeah," said Ginny somewhat coldly.  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry about that. Honest."  
  
"I know," said Ginny sighing.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Harry, genuinely confused at their exchange.  
  
"Potions accident," commented Rachel, a blush creeping up her face again.  
  
"How bad was it?" Neville asked, pretty intrigued, he was the only one that he'd seen make really bad mistakes in Potions.  
  
"Really bad," Rachel said, obviously getting really uncomfortable. "Although, I guess almost anything wrong is a big mistake because nobody else makes bad mistakes. They're lucky because Snape just picks on them, they don't deserve their bad grades and they'll do well in the future."  
  
"That's not true." Mumbled Neville embarrassedly, he could obviously relate.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, I'll bet that you've never mad a mistake on a potion that turned it to acid."  
  
"Have," Neville confirmed, getting more uncomfortable, and speaking more quietly.  
  
"That melted through the cauldron,"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"And melted the sneakers of the people within a five foot radius of you?"  
  
"Try ten."  
  
"Wow!" She said with wide eyes. Harry could just imagine her following it up with something like 'You're my idol.' It seemed like a competition of good things, except for the fact that with each statement Neville and Rachel would get redder in turn.  
  
Just then the compartment door opened and in walked Hermione and Ron. "Hey Ronald," Luna said, looking dreamily at him.  
  
"Hey Luna," Ron replied in a monotone. But he hadn't taken more than three steps when he tripped over Rachel's shoes. Luna's reflexes were quick when she jumped out of her seat to catch Ron; although she simply managed to get in the way. They landed on the ground in a tangle of limbs.  
  
"Need a hand RONALD?" Prompted Ginny; she was looking at him with wide eyes and a blank expression.  
  
"Oh, just shut it!" Ron threatened, with his fists clenched.  
  
"Dumb shoes, they'll leave a path of death and destruction if you don't keep an eye on them at all times." Commented Rachel, as she rolled her eyes.  
  
She stood up to retrieve them, just as Hermione sat down next to Ginny. She sat down just in time too. Right after she took her seat, the train came to an abrupt halt. Ron and Luna, who had just untangled themselves, went sprawling into another heap. Rachel few back, hitting her head against the seat across from Harry's, her eyes locked on his.  
  
Suddenly Harry was re-living all of the events of lasts June. Images flashed through his head: the spinning room, the veil, the prophecies, Hermione knocked out, Neville's bloody nose. All of these things flying by at the speed of light: Ron attacked by a brain, Neville's frantic feet, Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius's death, Voldemort in his body, and snippets of his conversation with Dumbledore. He found himself on the ground, and snapped back to reality, his eyes locked with Rachel's.  
  
"Are you guys okay? You just spaced out." Hermione asked, "Oh, and by the way, who is she?" Yet no one supplied her with an answer.  
  
"Wow, did I do that? Boy will Aunt Sybille be proud." Asked Rachel dazedly, her eyes still locked with Harry's.  
  
"'Aunt Sybille'? You mean your aunt is Trelawney?" Asked Ron, who had his jaw hanging at the ground.  
  
"Second aunt, once removed, or something like that, distant relative," answered Hope; her voice filled with awe. "Did I REALLY do that?" She paused, her voice filling with awe and disbelief. "Did YOU really do that? Wow!"  
  
Harry was still shocked. The only other time that that'd happened to him was while Snape was teaching him how to block it. Now that he looked at her eyes he realized something else, they were steely gray, with tints of blue. He'd only seen eyes like those on the Malfoys. "Hope, what's your last name."  
  
"Uh-uh, I'm not saying that here, I know what you all will do! You'll absolutely murder me, I mean; it's not even my fault!"  
  
** Well. I hope that you enjoyed reading that as much as I did writing it. If you want me to update this story please tell me so. I feel left out of the wonderful circle of the fan-fiction authors. Everyone else has so many reviews it's scary. (I'm all alone here, since I'm not in the Anti-Circle group either. Very long story, review and ask if you want in on it!) Please review 4 me! ** 


	2. OUT!

"Just Because I'm Different."  
  
** Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, blah, blah, regular stuff. Harry's not mine, Ron's not mine, Neville's not mine, Draco's not mine, Wood's not mine, Hogwarts and all of it's inhabitants are not mine, yeah, yeah, rub it all in. Re-open that wound, and rub in as much dirt as you possibly can! **  
  
Chapter 2: "OUT!"  
  
"No we won't," Harry said, confused.  
  
"Yeah you will," Ginny intercepted bluntly.  
  
Everyone's attention turned to Ginny.  
  
"You know it?" Ron asked standing up (he'd just re-untangled himself from Luna.)  
"Well, duh!" Ginny rolled her eyes, "She's in my year Ronald."  
  
"Ooh, you SHUT IT!" And with that, the sibling rivalry loudly began.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Harry shouted, standing up.  
  
"Would someone please tell me her first name?" Hermione asked, shaking her head in frustration.  
  
"FINE!" Rachel proclaimed loudly over all of the noisy bickering inside the compartment. She turned around, and everyone looked at her. She'd changed into her school robes; which bore the Slytherin House Crest. "My name is Rachel Bella Lestrange."  
  
The words hung in the air, slowly dying into a ringing silence; which was finally broken by Harry.  
  
"Lestrange?" He sank slowly into one of the chairs. "As in Bellatrix Lestrange?"  
  
"Dearest mummy." Rachel rolled her eyes.  
  
"OUT!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Look-"  
  
"OUT!"  
  
"Harry, listen to he-" Hermione, the voice of reason, chimed in.  
  
"OUT!"  
  
"IF THIS IS ABOUT UNCLE SIRIUS, THEN-"  
  
"OUT!"  
  
"Harry, it's not her fault who her parents are!" Hermione shouted in exasperation. "SHE didn't kill Sirius!"  
  
Harry finally shut up and looked at his hands.  
  
"Harry, look I'm sorry. I don't really like my mum. And I definitely don't support her actions." She added as an afterthought, glancing at Neville. "I'm sorry for disturbing you; I just thought that I might make friends here." She picked up her bag and shoes, and waked out of the compartment solemnly.  
  
"Man," Harry said sadly, "Now I feel like a real git."  
  
"No worries. She doesn't need us," Commented Ginny, "she has her precious Draco."  
  
"WHAT?" Ron shouted, having hoped to never in his life hear those two words used in that context.  
  
"Yeah, they're dating."  
  
"Why would someone dating Malfoy want to make friends with us though?" Hermione asked, wearing her 'I'm gonna' solve this mystery first' face.  
  
Luna gave an eerie grin, "They hate each other, that's why." The smug look on her face showed that even she wanted to one-up the great Hermione to prove that she belonged in Ravenclaw, of course the fact that there was an audience really contributed also.  
  
"Where'd u hear that?" Ginny asked.  
  
"She told me." Luna smiled.  
  
"Really, well Miss In-On-It, answer me this: If they hate each other, why are they dating?"  
  
"They're betrothed." Luna was now wearing this look like, 'oohoo, two for me, zip for you two', she grinned at Ron.  
  
"What? Nobody does that any more. It's bloody crazy!" Commented Harry.  
  
"Well," started Hermione, "look at their families. I'll bet that they did that to ensure pure-blood-death-eater in-laws."  
  
"That makes sense." Neville commented; who had paled immensely at Rachel's words, and not yet fully regained his color.  
  
"Well, she certainly doesn't resemble her mum." Hermione commented, opening her Arithmancy book.  
  
Luna's grin grew larger as she pulled out The Quibbler again, but she said nothing.  
  
Once Rachel got into the hallway she hit her head on one of the windows and left it there and quietly said, "Damn you mum."  
  
With that, she went to re-join the herd of mindless idiots and their leader.  
  
Okay, again, I hope that you liked that. If you did, review. If you didn't, review, but don't be rude please. If u read this review! I need the inclusion! Bring me into your world please! I really like where this story is going, and I would appreciate it if people read it! Thank you. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! 


	3. Miffed

"Just Because I'm Different."  
  
** Disclaimer: Yeah, we all know I'm not J.K. Rowling, okay, okay. Therefore it only goes to say that I do not own Harry Potter, or any thing else from his world. Well with the exception of Rachel Lestrange. She's mine.  
  
Chapter 3: Miffed  
  
Rachel entered the compartment full of disgust, but wearing a very bored look on her face. She walked over and sat in her seat between Draco and Vince (Crabbe). Pansy, Blaise, and Greg (Goyle) were in the compartment too.  
  
"So Rachel, what's with the hair?" Pansy asked, clearly miffed that she couldn't be the one sitting next to Draco.  
  
But before Rachel could retort, Draco did, "She wants to look like a Weasley." He told Pansy, grinning at her and putting an arm around Rachel.  
  
Rachel thought about how she was surrounded, and by whom before she said, "Of course not, I just happen to think red is more of my color."  
  
"So where was I?" Draco asked, adjusting himself so that his arm would be more comfortable around Rachel. She found herself wishing that she was back with the angry Harry Potter, rather than with the 'friendly' Draco Malfoy. She also found herself wishing that she and Draco didn't have to hide their hostilities. She moved in a little closer to him and watched Pansy try to restrain herself from whipping her wand out and cursing Rachel into oblivion (a/n: ha, ha, Becca!) Rachel knew that it was wrong to enjoy taunting Pansy, but it was just too much fun to resist. At heart, Rachel knew that she was, sadly, a true Slytherin. She listened as Draco bragged about how he'd hexed some Gryffindor third-year. Then how he'd turned around and blamed it on the poor girl's boyfriend. Then he'd given the boy a detention, and left the two alone to fight.  
  
Luckily for Rachel the ride was almost over, so Rachel hadn't gotten around to contemplating the worst suicides yet. She'd only gotten around to the one where she locked herself in a closet, disassembled a hanger, and slit her wrist (about the fourth one that she'd thought of; when the train finally came to a stop.  
  
Pansy went off to find some of her other friends; she was followed by Blaise, who was wearing a slightly hungry look, the one that he always wore when talking to pretty single girls.  
  
Draco and Rachel made their way to one of the "horseless" carriages, followed closely by Vince and Greg. Once they got inside Draco looked at her. "I thought you were going to do something about that hair!" He hissed.  
  
"No I wasn't. You simply told me to. It's not like I made any promises." She gave him a look that clearly said "I win".  
  
"Well you WILL do something about it tonight! I will not have it known that I am dating someone who looks like a ruddy Weasley!"  
  
"I like it."  
  
"Well, I don't. And if you don't do anything about it, I will!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
And with that, they spent the remainder of their trip to the castle in silence; sitting on opposite ends of the carriage.  
  
Okay, I think I'll leave you with that. I hope you liked it. Sorry that it's so short. I was kind of in a hurry to post it. I don't know why. Not many people hove read this, at least that's how it would seem. So if you read this. Please tell me, I feel ignored. 


	4. Getting to Know You

"Just Because I'm Different."  
  
**Disclaimer: Yeah, yada, yada, Harry Potter and all of the wonderful things inside of it do not belong to me.**  
  
Chapter 4: Getting to Know You.  
  
Harry and the others walked nonchalantly into the Great Hall. Luna left to go to the Ravenclaw table, and Ginny went of with some other fourth- years. Harry sat down next to Ron, Neville and Hermione sat across form them. Seamus and Dean joined them. After Dean came over, Ginny returned.  
  
"I thought you were going to sit with your friends?" Ron asked angrily.  
  
"What are you talking about Ron?" Ginny asked, giggling fakely. "You guys ARE my friends." With that she scooted closer to Dean and he put an arm around her waist.  
  
Before any actual conversation could happen the first years filed in, all with scared looks on their faces. They looked up at the starry roof, and around at all of the students.  
  
Professor McGonagall sat the Sorting Hat down and it began to sing, but Neville didn't notice. He was too surprised at the recent events. He hadn't even known that Bellatrix Lestrange had a daughter. And one who was like him to boot. He found himself absent-mindedly looking at her.  
  
There she was cuddled up with Malfoy, looking at the first years being sorted. She had a very bored look on her face. Stands of her reddish- brown hair were falling into her face, but she didn't move them. One fell by her eye, and the contrast between her light eyes and red hair was astounding. As he looked at her eyes, he had thought that he saw a hint of disgust. Maybe it was a trick of the light. No, he was sure that's what he'd seen. He looked back at them, yes that was it.  
  
Rachel felt eyes on her, she looked around. There was that boy from the train; the quiet one, Longbottom. He was staring at her, she met his gaze, and she blushed. But then she caught herself acting un-Slytherinly. She shot him a challenging glance just as Draco looked at her. When Draco looked back up at the students she shot Longbottom a slight smile and a wink. She didn't know why. He blushed and looked at his plate. She laughed at his shyness.  
  
Draco turned to her and gave her a strange look. "What?" She asked challengingly.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing." She trailed off; she had been horribly tempted to say "Your face" but she had restrained herself. She looked on as the final student "Zandella, Cleopatra" was sorted into Ravenclaw.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and gave his obligatory speech. He introduced the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Rachel wasn't paying any attention. She would hear all about him when she got into his class. Of course, that was until she looked up at him. He had curly black hair and shocking sapphire eyes. He stood about five foot six or five foot seven from estimation. He smiled and showed perfect white teeth. She knew that her mouth was hanging open, but she couldn't seem to show it. He spoke with a clear jesting voice, and had a trace of an American accent. She couldn't seem to make out what he was saying though. Suddenly her plate was full and everyone around her was eating.  
  
She looked across the hall again and caught sight of Potter, the Weasleys, Granger, and Longbottom. They were in a conversation, completely oblivious to the fact that she was looking at her. She lightly pushed some mashed potatoes and chicken around her plate with a fork. She wasn't really hungry. She couldn't help it, she kept thinking about the train. She felt tears pricking her eyes, she had been almost positive of making friends. She'd hoped someone would have followed her out of the compartment, but what could she have expected. Potter was completely over the top about something that she had no control over and could never change. Ginny was disgusted by the fact that she was going out with Draco. She didn't know Granger or the male Weasley. Luna was just indifferent to everything, well everything but The Quibbler and Ronald Weasley. She couldn't expect anything from that Longbottom kid; she thought that what her mother had done to his parents was one of the worst things ever. Of course she only heard stories about it off of Draco's father.  
  
She'd eaten about three bites when some of the people around her walked back up to their common rooms. She decided that she didn't want to go to the common room. So she headed toward the library.  
  
At the Gryffindor table the meal ended with Ginny, Ron, Dean, and Harry walking up to the common room discussing the dos and don'ts of Quidditch. Hermione headed up to the library to get in some extra studying so that she could look better in classes. Neville decided to accompany her, he could look up things about potions, maybe get in some extra studying so that he wouldn't be completely horrible; like that would ever happen.  
  
He walked in and picked up one of the books that had been required for potions, 101 Ways to Manipulate People through Potions. The title itself gave Neville the idea that he wasn't going to like this year of potions at all. He slumped down at a table and sighed heavily. He rested his face on his hand and stared at the first page. He was seeing it, but for some reason he just could not read it. He gave up after trying about seven times and just laid his head on his arms and closed his eyes.  
  
"Can I sit there?" A female voice that sounded vaguely familiar asked.  
  
"Huh?" He asked sitting up suddenly, and almost falling out of his chair.  
  
Rachel giggled and sat down anyway. "Hey," she paused, as if wanting to say something, but lost her nerve "what are you reading?"  
  
"Oh, just something for potions." He said, showing her the cover.  
  
"Well, it doesn't look as though you've managed to read much." She giggled again. He blushed, "Well." He began to defend himself but broke off.  
  
An uncomfortable silence followed; finally Rachel thought that she would go insane. "I- I saw you looking at me in the Great Hall."  
  
Neville blushed and mumbled something.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, I was just surprised that Bellatrix Lestrange had a daughter. And one like you to boot." He was obviously trying to be calm and casual about the subject but the grimace on his face at her mum's name showed Rachel otherwise.  
  
"Oh, look I don't know if you feel the same way as Harry did. If you blame me for- for-" She couldn't bring herself to say it, and just looked down at the table. "I'd like to have a friend." She commented quietly, looking up at him a little.  
  
Neville didn't know how to respond. Of course it wasn't her fault said the rational part of his brain. but still, he couldn't seem to overcome that fact. He felt so uncomfortable around her. Almost as if he always had to have his guard up. Oddly enough he could sympathize with her. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were polite to him, even sometimes friendly, but he was hardly ever included in what they did. "But, don't you have any in your house?" He asked trying to avoid what he knew was coming; he already knew the answer to his question anyway.  
  
"Not really. They tolerate me, it's a long story. I can't stand them for the most part though. I don't feel like I belong there. You know what I mean?"  
  
"Exactly, I don't even feel like I belong in this school. The only thing that I'm really good at here is Herbology."  
  
"Oh I'm awful at that. Plants are plants to me. They're pretty, and they're all different, I know that, but there are just too many names to keep it accurate"  
  
"But it's not like that at all." He stated, and began off on a long talk about all of the different species of plants and what they did. Rachel looked at him as he talked. He was opening up to her, she smiled thinking that she might be on the way to making a friend. He was smiling and waving his hands animatedly as he talked. He was actually kind of cute, in a little-kid way. It was adorable how into this he was. She tuned back into what he was saying, "And then there's the Devils Snare which we learned about in first year."  
  
"Oh I know that one, that's the one that crushes you to bits if you don't find heat or light."  
  
"Or relax." He laughed at her description. She looked at her watch, and was startled to see how late it was getting. "Gosh, look at the time; we don't want to be caught out of bed by Malfoy or any of the other prefects. Ooh, I can just image how much he'd love that."  
  
"I thought you two were going out." Neville said, deciding to not bring up the whole "betrothal" thing.  
  
"Well, we can't stand each other."  
  
"Wait."  
  
"Just let it go!" She hissed, since they were in a library and she couldn't raise her voice. "Come on, let's get out of here."  
  
Well, of course, they happened to take a wrong turn and ended up in a completely different part of the castle than they'd intended. Then of course, Neville got stuck in that one dumb stair that he always forgot to jump. They had to spend time getting him out. Finally when they were back on track to where they could figure out how to get to their houses, they were stopped by a certain red-headed prefect.  
  
"Hey! You two, stop right there. You should be up in your rooms." Came Ron's voice from behind them; he obviously didn't recognize them. He caught up with them and couldn't help but let a chuckle escape his lips when he saw Neville. "Wow Neville, I didn't know you had a girlfriend." He was obviously having a hard time controlling his laughter.  
  
"I'm not his girlfriend." Rachel said, turning around and glaring at Ron, who burst into loud fits of laughter upon seeing who the girl was.  
  
"Really," He asked amusedly, "then where what were you two doing?"  
  
"Studying" Neville said. At the same time that Rachel said "Talking." So of course it sounded like they were lying.  
  
"I thought you were going out with Malfoy." Ron said, quizzically raising an eyebrow suggestively. "What are you doing with Neville here?"  
  
"I already told you, we were just talking." She said clenching her fists. "And don't bring up Draco," her voice grew quieter, "I hate him, okay?"  
  
"Wow, Luna got something accurate for once." Ron commented.  
  
Rachel ignored him, and skipped to the chase. "So, are we getting detentions or what?"  
  
"Naw, I think I'll let you off the hook this once. Seeing as it is you, Neville, it's about time you found yourself a girl."  
  
"So, that's a no?" Rachel asked, feeling both grateful and annoyed at Ron. "Then I guess I'll see you guys later then." She said, looking from Ron to Neville. She gave Ron a smile that looked totally forced and Neville a genuine beam. Then turned around and walked back to her common room.  
  
"Nothing happened, you say?" Ron asked again, looking at Neville intently.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, I was serious about you needing a girl."  
  
Neville rolled his eyes and walked back to the common room. "See you tomorrow morning Ron."  
  
Rachel walked into the Slytherin common room, and sat on the couch. She picked up one of her Muggle novels, and began reading. About an hour later, Draco walked in. "Hello." She said formally.  
  
"I thought you were going to do something about your hair."  
  
"I like it." She crossed her arms defiantly, and walked to the stairs to the girls dormitories. "Goodnight Draco." She said, but didn't make any moves to turn around and walk up the stairs.  
  
Draco walked toward her and kissed her on the lips, it wasn't an uncomfortable peck, but it wasn't the kiss of two people in love. "Goodnight Rachel." He told her.  
  
It was routine, they'd been doing it since they were twelve. Of course, the part of the routine that Draco hadn't known about was that she'd go and wash her mouth afterwards.  
  
Okay, I had fun with that. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry that I haven't updated, I've just been on vacation and my printer wouldn't print the whole story so I had to wait until I got back to finish this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Review please. Thanks so much! 


	5. Hair Care

"Just Because I'm Different."  
  
**Disclaimer: I am not in ownership of Harry Potter or anything contained within. Sadly. well I would if I could. But then I wouldn't be posting here. The point is, I don't.  
  
Chapter 5: Hair Care  
  
Harry awoke at 5 in the morning, startled out of a nightmare. He lay in his bed, trying to get back to sleep, but was unable to. He sat up and looked out the window, but there was already someone in front of it. He shifted his position to get a better view of them and was surprised to see that it was Neville. But of course, the noise of his shifting attracted Neville's attention.  
  
"Wh- Who's there?" He stuttered searching wildly for the source of the sound.  
  
"It's just me Neville." Harry said calmly.  
  
"Oh." Neville replied, and trailed off.  
  
Harry decided to let Neville do his own thing, there was no point in hearing what was wrong and chancing waking up the rest of the boys. He lay in bed thinking about all of the work he was going to have to do today. He could just ditch classes, but then he'd be permanently stuck with a nagging Hermione and make-up work. He sighed heavily giving up any chance of falling back asleep and rolled out of bed. He yawned a few times and rubbed his eyes. He pulled on his clothes slowly and walked out of the dormitory. He slowly walked down the stair and sat in one of the large squashy armchairs in front of the fireplace, ideal for thinking. He began thinking about the new season of Quidditch. He wondered who the new players would be. The first practice date was in about a week, and he couldn't wait.  
  
A noise at the top of the stairs captured his attention. Neville was standing there, looking down at Harry. "Hey Neville, what's going on?"  
  
"Oh, just thinking about that girl we met on the train, Rachel." He got a distant look on his face, and Harry could tell something was up. Or maybe he was just suspicious of this Lestrange girl because she was in Slytherin and the daughter of a very, VERY evil woman. Neville actually was the only other person who he thought might share his hatred of Bellatrix.  
  
"Really, what about her?" "Nothing, just wondering about her background." Neville said, obviously uncomfortable.  
  
"Odd." Harry commented quietly, thinking that there was probably more to it; but not wanting to discuss it anyway. "It's about time for breakfast isn't it? You want to head down there? I'll catch up with you." Harry said, knowing that very few people were probably down at breakfast; but hoping that Neville would get the hint and leave.  
  
"Sure." Neville said distantly. It was then that Harry knew something was up with Neville, who was usually begging for help or tagging along, impossible to shake off.  
  
Harry wondered what it could be, until it struck him. Neville must like this girl. No, it was too crazy. She was a Lestrange, was Neville that weird?  
  
A few minutes later Ron came down, one shoe on, pulling on the other as he hopped down the stairs, groaning with hunger. "C'mon Harry, let's go get breakfast!" He exclaimed, walking quickly toward the portrait hole.  
  
"What about Hermione?"  
  
"She can find her way on her own. She probably won't want breakfast anyway; it'll take away from 'study time'. I could never understand that one." He commented rolling his eyes.  
  
They hurried down to breakfast, and found Neville sitting alone at an almost empty Gryffindor table. There were a few younger students, but that was about it.  
  
"Hey buddy." Ron commented sitting down next to Neville, Harry taking the seat opposite him.  
  
"Hello." Neville said distantly, going back to picking at his toast.  
  
"So, where's Trevor? Haven't seen too much of him lately." Ron commented, barely making sense through a full mouth.  
  
"Oh, Gran took him away. She said I was getting to old for a pet anyways."  
  
Ron didn't seem to notice Neville's odd behavior. Of course Ron barely noticed anything a when it was feeding time.  
  
The Great Hall slowly filled up, Harry took notice that every time the doors opened, Neville would look up expectantly. He chuckled to himself. Eventually he stopped paying attention to Neville, and the door, and returned to his bacon, toast, and eggs.  
  
He looked up again about ten minutes later, when his food had begun to bore him; and oddly enough Malfoy walked in at that moment. Malfoy looked like he did all day, every day, his hair completely slicked back, and his face completely flawless. "He must have gotten up earlier than Parvati and Lavender to put on that much makeup." He commented to Ron, who almost spit his corned beef hash across the room.  
  
A few minutes later he and Ron were joined by Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Parvati, Ginny, and Hermione; who all came down in one very loud group.  
  
"Hey guys." Seamus said, "What's our first class?"  
  
Ron replied "Potions," almost spitting a mouthful of egg on Parvati, who jumped and cringed. Everyone laughed, well except for Parvati and Lavender.  
  
A while later when breakfast was over they all headed down to Potions laughing and talking happily. Ginny left to go to Transfiguration after giving Dean a brief hug. Ron clenched his fists and glared. They all filed into the classroom, and sat down in partners.  
  
"Hermione, will you please be my partner?" Neville pleaded desperately, pulling on the sleeve of her robes.  
  
"Sure Neville." Hermione said sympathetically, walking off with him.  
  
"Hey, Ron, Neville's been acting odd lately."  
  
"Neville's always been odd."  
  
"No, he's been worse than usual."  
  
"Oh, must have something to do with that girl I caught him with last night." Ron commented chuckling.  
  
"What?" Harry asked shocked, he'd never expected something like that from Neville.  
  
"Yeah, I was patrolling the hallways and I caught him with that Rachel girl, you know the one from the train? Well, any ways-"  
  
"What?" Harry said his eyes big as saucers.  
  
"Yeah, they wouldn't admit to anything though." Ron was laughing pretty hard by now, so he didn't notice the look of shock on Harry's face.  
  
They didn't have any more time to discuss it though, they had to begin class. As their least favorite class, it went the slowest. The only even semi-exciting thing that happened was Neville messing up his potion and spilling it down the front of Snape's robes as he critiqued it. Snape's robes immediately caught fire, which caused him to hop around crazed for a few minutes. But Neville's accidents had begun to loose their excitement the second year.  
  
"Class you will all write me a report on the discovery of this potion and the many things that it's been used for. And Mr. Longbottom, you will also write a report on what you did wrong and exactly how you could have fixed it."  
  
They all dejectedly filed out of the classroom, none feeling worse than Neville. He was so depressed about all of his early homework that he trudged slowly and sadly to his next class, his head aimed at the floor. Which was why he ran head on into another person; they both fell over papers, books, quills, and ink spilling everywhere.  
  
"Sorry." Neville said, scurrying to clean everything up so he could make it to class on time.  
  
"It's alright, it was probably my fault." Said a familiar voice from above him.  
  
"Rachel?"  
  
"Yeah," she said, hiding her face.  
  
When he looked up he noticed something weird about her, but being male he couldn't put his finger on it. Then it hit him, "Whoah! What happened to your hair?"  
  
"Subtlety's not your thing is it?" She couldn't help but laugh as she self consciously tucked a strand of her once gorgeously-red hair behind her ear.  
  
"Why'd you change it?"  
  
"I didn't do it."  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
"Draco decided he didn't like my resemblance to a Weasley."  
  
"It took him this long to decide?"  
  
"No this is my original hair color; I just changed it this summer."  
  
"Oh. well it looks, uh, nice."  
  
"I know, I don't like it either. It makes me look more like mum."  
  
Neville cringed, "Well, I've got to get to my next class."  
  
"Yeah, me too," she hurried to finish picking up her books.  
  
"Here." He told her, handing her the last one as they stood up. Both blushed due to how close their faces were.  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you around." She smiled, looking down.  
  
"Rachel?" Came a loud drawl from the end of the hall.  
  
"Oh, damn." She commented quietly. "Hello Draco."  
  
"What the heck are you doing with Longbottom here?" He asked walking up and putting an arm around her waist, and glaring at Neville. "Don't you have some potion to ruin?"  
  
"Oh stuff it Malfoy." Commented Neville raising his fists.  
  
"You really wanna' fight?" Draco asked crossing his arms as his cronies walked up behind him.  
  
**Well, well, well, the kiddies can't play nicely. Or share. Well I hope you liked it, please review. Sorry it took so long. Hopefully I'll be struck by some genius soon. ** 


	6. When Fan Girls Attack an AU chapter

"Just Because I'm Different."  
  
** Disclaimer: Alright.. we all know that I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters contained within. They belong to the genius of Madame Rowling. Anyway, wish I did, but I don't. I also don't own any of the characters belonging to JRR Tolkien, or else they would belong to me. I don't own any of the girls who barge in either, and hope I do them no injustice. **  
  
A/N: This is an alternate universe chapter, and in no way affects the actual story. It's just something that I wanted to write for fun (and for some of my friends). There is no requirement to the story to read this; I'm only hoping that you will. Thanks so much!  
  
AU Chapter: When Fan Girls Attack  
  
"You really wanna' fight?" Draco asked crossing his arms as his cronies walked up behind him.  
  
"W- W- Well, I guess so." Neville said, his voice now quivering with uncertainty and worry.  
  
"What's going on here; Neville?" Hermione's voice came ringing from the end of the hallway.  
  
"Oh look, it's the amazing bouncing ferret." Ron's voice came, accompanied by some laughter on his and Harry's part.  
  
"I would shut that mouth of yours if I were you Weasel."  
  
"Well, I'm certainly glad that you aren't!" Came Hermione's voice, followed by stuttering, "C- Cause it's hard enough with him being him."  
  
"Would you look at that: Mudblood's blushing."  
  
"Shut your face Malfoy, before we do it for you." Harry told him crossly.  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"Wow, it took you that long?" Ron asked, anger surging through his voice.  
  
Neville saw Rachel's face getting more and more upset as the fight began. Then he cringed as Malfoy reached for his wand.  
  
But before any spells could be cast, a tall blonde man in what appeared to be a skirt ran through, he also had braids in his hair. He was wearing a bow and some arrows on his back, and could have been overall described as gorgeous.  
  
"Wow would you look at that?" Hermione commented nearly drooling, watching him run off, and earning herself a slight whack on the arm from Ron; causing Harry to laugh pretty hard.  
  
The blonde was followed by a tall, brown-haired man, who looked scraggly and unwashed, rugged and manly. He was carrying a sword and wearing some leather armor-like outfit. "Holy cow, check him out!" Rachel commented with very wide eyes. Draco turned and looked at her angrily.  
  
Then there were four men that looked like they had been shrunken down to half their size. They weren't wearing any shoes and their hair was curly. "Oh my gosh! They're so cute!" both Rachel and Hermione chorused.  
  
Before they ran past the bickering children, a girl tackled one of them. "Samwise, why do you keep running away from me?"  
  
"Samwise" could only look at her with very wide, frightened eyes. "Mr. Frodo! Help!"  
  
Another of the small men began pulling on the girls arms, trying to free the other. The other two ran off, bickering about how stupid the whole firework thing had been, because it had led the girls right to them. The small man finally wriggled free and ran off with his rescuer. "No, Samwise, come back!" The girl cried, not getting up from where she lay on the floor.  
  
Three other girls came running in after her. She looked up at one who gave her a hand up, "Hobbits are so silly." They laughed.  
  
"Ali, where are we?" The girl who'd helped her up asked.  
  
"Uh, I dunno." She looked to the other two girls, and then noticed the many kids her age around her. "Who are you?"  
  
"Um, I'm Harry Potter, this' Ron, Hermione, Neville, Rachel, Malfoy, and his lackeys.  
  
The girl's friend flipped out, looking at Harry. Then she began chattering nonstop about how she couldn't believe it was him. Then she jumped on him, knocking him off his feet. She pointed to his scar, "Can I touch it?"  
  
"If you must," He cringed as she began poking him repeatedly on his forehead. Of course, not many people noticed this because they were too busy laughing at Draco, whom upon the mention of his name, the smallest girl jumped upon. "Ride 'em Nikki!" The first girl shouted. Crabbe and Goyle just stood there, clenching their fists, unsure what to do since they hadn't actually received orders.  
  
An Asian looking girl turned to Ron and began petting him. Then without warning she jumped at him, knocking him over. "Ouch! Gerroff me!" He said trying to push her off.  
  
Ali flipped around looking from 1 hot boy to another. She whirled on Neville, said "Woah!" and proceeded to faint on him. Or at least pretend to, because she was only out for like half a minute before she looked up at him and began bombarding him with questions, ignoring the pained look he was giving her because she was laying on him.  
  
(A/N: Okay, here are the names so that you know. Crazy fan girl who attacked Samwise and "fainted" on Neville: Ali. Crazy fan girl who poked Harry: Becca. Crazy fan girl who was Asian and sat on Ron: Julie. Crazy fan girl who jumped on Draco: Nikki.)  
  
By this time Becca had stopped poking Harry, and had begun scattering randomly placed fan girl kisses all over his face. Draco was still trying to shake Nikki off, who was very close to choking him to death with her death grip. Ron was still trying to get Julie off who'd began calling him random nicknames and nibbling his ear. Ali was sitting on Neville, her legs parted around his body, tickling him.  
  
They were called back to reality by Hermione pushing Julie off Ron. Then one of the hobbits ran back and picked up something that was laying on the ground, something shiny and gold. "FRODO!" Julie cried running after him, through a wall calling "You guys they're getting away!" which snapped them all back to reality.  
  
Before running off Julie ran back jumping on Ron again, and he landed with a thump on the ground. Before he could complain though, she planted a rough kiss on his lips. After a few seconds of serious kissing, Julie got up and ran off. Ron just started at where she'd gone out with a dazed expression, and began to follow her; he was stopped though by Hermione grabbing the back of his robes.  
  
Becca gave Harry a serious kiss on the lips, and when she was obviously trying to pull away, she couldn't. She'd found herself trapped in a death grip, one of Harry's hands on both her neck and her ass. When she finally did manage to escape she ran over to Draco, who'd given up on trying to get Nikki off and collapsed on the ground, enjoying her kisses. Becca ran over to Draco and kissed him lightly on the cheek, then ran off, blowing a final kiss to Harry and winking. Harry of course followed her since he had no jealous friend gripping the back of his robes.  
  
Ali stopped tickling Neville and, after watching her friends do this, decided to add to the madness, by grabbing Neville's shirt lapels and pulling his lips to hers. Neville's eyes got wide, as this was his first kiss, and he didn't know what to do. It was all Ron could do not to break into hysterical laughter at this sight. When Ali finally let go of Neville, he dropped on the ground, following Ali's every move with his eyes. Ali ran up to Ron and gave him a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth, looked at him intently, and fainted again.  
  
Nikki was the last to leave, and after planting a giant kiss on Draco (who was looking at her with heavy lidded eyes) started singing a song; "I have a mansion, fourth enterprise. Ain't never been there, they tell me it's nice... nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, blah... I forgot... uh...Lucky I'm insane after all I've been through-" she stopped as something caught her around the knees. She fell and turned around to see Draco clutching her legs. She looked at him, and motioned for him to get up and follow her, of course she missed everyone else's exit and ended up in the Room of Requirement, to which the door promptly disappeared.  
  
After a couple of minutes of the remaining students looking at each other uncomfortably, Ali sat up. "Why is it always me?" And ran off in the opposite direction of her friends, but soon appeared through the opposite wall. After a couple of times running through, she stopped and asked for directions. "Which way did they go?"  
  
Hermione coldly pointed in the correct direction, and Ali ran off. Hermione glared and held on tighter to Ron's robes as he tried to walk off again. Neville, looked at where Ali had disappeared to, and followed her off.  
  
"That was just too weird." Commented Rachel, and walked to her class. Crabbe and Goyle, having no one else to follow followed her.  
  
Ron and Hermione walked away from the scene, oddly enough not toward their classes, but toward the Gryffindor common room. Ron's voice echoing "If you want any sort of claim on me, you'd better be able to top that. OW!"  
  
** Well that's it, I hope you enjoyed it. I had lotsa' fun writing it! Please Review and let me know how you liked it! And one part in there I got courtesy of my friend Nikki. Anyway, leave a review after the "beep".  
  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!  
  
  
  
  
  
What are you still doing here? Leave a review.  
  
  
  
  
  
Please? ** 


End file.
